gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 210
Introduction A strange girl named Chin Pirako is looking for the strongest man in the Kabuki District. Now Gintoki has an underling who wants to turn Kabuki District into a garden of bright red flowers. Plot In a shady sort of bar a girl asks the barman about the strongest in the Kabukichou, so he tells her of the Four Devas of the district which pretty much hold the town in one piece by being in a stand off, Mademoiselle Saigo, Doromizu Jirochou the Gallant, Peacock Princess Kada, and the Empress Otose. However as far as the strongest individual goes, while Otose doesn’t have much strength herself she has a nasty white haired demon who’ll stomp out anyone who tries anything on her turf. The barman also goes into a bit of detail about the Deva’s factions as well, Saigo’s is known for taking in ex-Joui warriors, Jirochou commands the Yakuza in the area, and Kada has some strange folk on her side, but while Otose has her guard dog she really just owns a bar where people can have their problems solved. Soon after this the girl, Pirako Chin approaches Gintoki, the white haired demon and is effortlessly taken down before she bows her head and begs to be his underling. Not wanting to have anything to do with organised crime or to be the Darth Vader of the story he tells her to get lost, but she doesn’t exactly leave and when Otose talks about a gang who was wiped out by a single girl, Pirako tells them how she likes to decorate with red flowers and that the gang she was in was crushed by Jirochou and went out to the countryside to grow flowers. With her addition to the Yorozuya she and Kagura set about acting like Yakuza, and unable to accept this Gintoki tells her that her name is now Birako Man and an extra bira will be added to it each time she acts like that. Soon after this they’re bumped into by some actual Yakuza who put up an act by faking an injury to demand compensation, so Gintoki decides to resolve it by putting up a much more serious one of his own and even gets Kagura to join in, and when this doesn’t exactly do the job he slams them into the shop. But realising what he’s just done he panics and looks for Doraeman as Kagura prepares the trashcan with concrete, and if things couldn’t get worse one of the heads in Jorochou’s faction, Katuso Kurogoma shows up. Shortly after this the Four Deva’s hold a meeting before Jirochou arrives where the growing tensions are brought up and Kada throws back the blame right back at Saigo and Otose when they place it on her and Jirochou, going as far as to call different areas “territories” and suggesting that they all team up to take down Jirochou. Unfortunately Jirochou arrives just as she mentions this. Back on Gintoki’s side of things, using Shinpachi and Kagura as decoys Gintoki and Pirako have managed to evade Katsuo but are now stuck in the can of concrete, where he tells her that she shouldn’t want revenge and learns that her old comrades quite literally went out to the countryside to grow flowers. So her goal is to help Jirochou bloom once more and unfortunately they’ve drawn the attention of Katsuo. Back at the meeting Jirochou takes his seat and commends one of Kada’s assassins for detecting his killing intent which due to his old age isn’t exactly something he can control, and upon severing the assassin’s arm things quickly head towards a brawl, which Saigo is only just able to stop. Seeing this Kada suggests a ceasefire and the one who breaks this will be crushed by the others. At this point though Gintoki and Pirako are now in danger of being dumped in the ocean. Characters *Chin Pirako *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Otose *Kurogoma Katsuo *Saigou Tokumori *Kujaku Hime Kada *Doromizu Jirochou Trivia Category:Episodes